


Unequal Treaty

by Higuchimon



Series: Bridges [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Napoleon has plans for the fate of the Osiris Red dorm.  The Lightborn has plans for it to, and plans on how to deal with Napoleon.





	Unequal Treaty

**Title:** Unequal Treaty  
**Characters:** Juudai, Napoleon|| **Romance:** N/A  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing: Bridges claim: A57, 500 word drabble; GX Flash Bingo, #15, dismiss  
**Notes:** This takes place in my Bridges world.  
**Summary:** Napoleon has plans for the fate of the Osiris Red dorm. The Lightborn has plans for it to, and plans on how to deal with Napoleon.

* * *

Napoleon entered his office, ready to complete the first part of the work he’d come here to Duel Academia to do, and sign off on the destruction of Osiris Red. This would be the first step on his path to turning the school into a place worth attending, not one with a home for delinquents and degenerates such as that _Yuuki Juudai_. 

He’d taken little more than three steps into the room before he spied someone lounging on the couch there. His eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists. 

“Who are you? What do you think you’re doing in here?” Who would dare come in without his permission! 

Then whoever it was rolled to their feet and stared down at him, and he could see their face. 

His face. 

The face of Yuuki Juudai. 

Napoleon stepped closer, his rage rising. “I do not remember calling you to my office, Monseigneur Juudai!” And he would not call him until it was time for him to be expelled! 

“That would be because you didn’t,” Juudai said, a hint of a smile twisting his lips. It wasn’t like one of his usual smiles, infuriating as those were: which was very. It gave Napoleon the image of a cat stealing the cream, in fact. 

“What do you want?” He had too many important things to do to waste time like this. 

“I heard that you wanted to tear down Osiris Red.” Juudai leaned closed to him. “Don’t do it.” 

“Excuse me?” The very idea of this _boy_ trying to tell him what he could or could not do was preposterous! How _dare_ he even think about it! 

And for that matter, how had he even known? He hadn’t told any yet! 

Juudai just smiled that cat-like smile again. “You heard me, Napoleon. I want Osiris Red left alone. And you’re _going_ to leave it alone, because if you don’t?” He returned to the couch and flopped himself down again. “Very bad things can happen to people uyou care about. I know you and your ex-wife have had some issues. But you’ve got a son, don’t you? What’s his name again?” He tilted his head toward the vice-principal. “ _Martin_ , wasn't it?” 

Napoleon paled, then opened his mouth to bluster. This was criminal! Threatening someone! 

He didn’t get a word out before Juudai spoke up again. “It’s a simple bargain. You leave Red alone, and I leave Martin alone: and even better, you still have your job, and you’ll be able to pay your alimony and child support. You touch Red, and not only will you _never_ see him again, but you’ll lose your job and get thrown into jail.” 

He glanced to Napoleon. “I can do all kinds of things when I put my mind to it, Vice-Principal. Do you really want me to put my mind to _this_?” 

Napoleon swallowed, broken. In the space of a few words, he’d been defeated. Juudai waved one hand. 

“Go away. I’m taking a nap.” 

Napoleon left. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Juudai was deadly serious, too. You don't mess with Osiris Red on his watch. He just took a different route to protecting it this time around - for a variety of reasons.


End file.
